Many of the concepts of the present invention are outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 7,515,094 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/422,646 and are herein incorporated by reference.
The current invention relates to the field of electromagnetic emissions of electrically powered systems. Specifically it relates to systems or components of systems that require electrical power to operate. The function of these systems or components can be motive, thermal generation, or processing and control modules. All of these systems make use of electricity and exhibit wear that degrades their performance over time and can lead to system or component failure.